Last Time?
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Después de Hades, Ares regresa al santuario, y no pierde la oportunidad de dejar muy en claro que todavía considera a Saga su propiedad. [Ares x Saga, yaoi]


PWP Lemon, non-con o dub-con

* * *

**"Last Time?"**

Sería quizás un hermoso día; el cielo celeste y despejado con un sol resplandeciente en lo alto formaban el techo del escenario. Pero el hombre que aguardaba con obligada paciencia en su puesto, fijando sus ojos en el camino donde aparecería el visitante que estaba encargado a recibir, estaba convencido de que lo que se avecinaba era una descomunal tormenta totalmente discrepante a lo que se esperaría de esa mañana veraniega.

Escondido entre griegas montañas, el legendario y sagrado Santuario de Athena se erigía, remodelado en su mayoría tras las innumerables batallas de las que había sido testigo. Y era en la base de las extensas escalinatas, que servían para recorrer el enorme lugar, donde el intranquilo personaje se situaba.

Saga amaba a su Diosa, pero en esos momentos no podría sentirse más disgustado con ella.

De todos los doce caballeros, ¿tenía que ser necesariamente él quien se encargara de atender a quien consideraba el ser más despreciable del universo?

_"Ya lo conoces_", había sido la excusa para convencerlo. Lo cual nunca logró; Saga obedecería porque debía hacerlo, no porque creyera que era una buena idea, cuando se trataba de lo más absurdo, inverosímil, injustificado e injusto…

—¡Saga, cuanto tiempo sin vernos! —Maldición. Mil veces maldición. Esto era precisamente para lo que se suponía que estaba tan alerta; no quería verse sorprendido, no por él. Y ahora se sobresaltaba estúpidamente y lo miraba con un pasmo que podría haberse borrado del rostro golpeándose a sí mismo si es que algún movimiento le hubiera sido posible.

Nunca le había visto así; con un cuerpo propio, que para variar no hubiese usurpado.

La mirada esmeralda de Saga recorrió de arriba abajo al recién llegado. Delgado, apuesto, cabellos azabaches de largo y diseño similares a los suyos. Ojos rubí y piel amarfilada. Igual de alto que él y de similar edad.

Ahora entendía en qué prototipo se había basado cuando lo eligió, más de catorce infernales años atrás.

—Dudo que me hayas extrañado —Géminis finalmente respondió con su ceño fruncido y su mirada resentida. Y el otro, sonriendo, al parecer satisfecho por la contestación obtenida.

—Te sorprenderías —alegó, caminando los pocos pasos a los que se había detenido de Saga. Éste no tardó en darle la espalda y ordenar secamente:

—Sígueme.

Así hizo aquél. Aunque ambos sabían lo sobrante que era el servicio de guía turístico que le había sido encomendado al de cabellos azules. Ares conocía ese Santuario a la perfección… fue su hogar, su reino, por suficiente tiempo.

Poco hablaron durante el ascenso, lo que Saga agradeció inmensamente. Era demasiado perturbador tan sólo tenerlo medio metro a sus espaldas después de todo lo sucedido, lo tanto que le había odiado y lo poco que deseaba saber de él nuevamente. Ni en sus peores pesadillas imaginó algún día encontrarse con él una vez más.

Y ahora, en un casi humorístico giro del destino, estaba ahí reencarnado y como uno de los tantos invitados de honor a ese evento de utópicas metas. Todavía le parecía irreal el propósito de Saori: una convención con todos los Dioses para acordar definitiva paz, establecer límites para el poder de cada uno y pretender que todos quedaran contentos con su parte.

Sabía al menos que la ambición de Ares no tenía barreras; lo había vivido en carne propia, conocía sus perversas codicias y el inmensurable desprecio que profesaba hacia la humanidad, así como a todo aquel que la protegiera.

Por ello le resultaba también desconcertante que dicho sujeto hubiera acudido al llamado de Athena. Saga estaba seguro de que ocultaba intenciones siniestras.

Por una parte era conveniente que le hubieran asignado a vigilarlo. No permitiría que ocasionara conflictos. Estaría bajo el escrutinio de su mirada a cada segundo.

O tal vez sería al revés.

-.-.-.-.-

—Espero por el bien común que nuestros diálogos resulten ventajosos. —Saori pausó en su discurso para dirigir una sonrisa animadora a los presentes. En el salón principal del Templo del Patriarca todas las deidades o representantes, caballeros dorados y de bronce, se hallaban congregados.

Aquello había sido el saludo inicial, el principio a la infinidad de palabrería que seguiría una vez que nadie más que los seres divinos fueran dejados a solas para debatir.

Los caballeros de bronce esperaron en las afueras del Templo, decididos a aguardar cerca por si algún inconveniente se presentaba.

Los doce dorados, mientras tanto, bajaron a las casas que habían sido dejadas sin supervisión. Si todo resultaba positivo, esa noche deberían subir de nuevo para asistir al predecible banquete de celebración.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —Kanon palmeó el hombro de su hermano justo al atravesar la entrada de Géminis. Saga volteó a verlo fastidiado, exhalando un resoplido de mortificación como única respuesta. Si contaba las veces que Kanon le había preguntado tal cosa durante el camino a la tercera casa, Saga seguramente conseguiría al menos un número de tres cifras.

—Vamos, Saga. No puedes culparme por estar preocupado —argumentó mientras lo seguía por los pasillos. Había sido sorprendente e inquietante ver a Saga llegar con Ares horas atrás. Él había estado pendiente de Poseidón, con quien no tendría el mejor de los tratos… pero el caso de su hermano era mil veces más alarmante. Los recuerdos de lo que Ares había provocado en la vida de los dos gemelos cuando eran jóvenes no se dejaban ir fácilmente.

—¡Estoy bien! —Aceleró el paso. No necesitaba hablar de eso. No quería. Había sido en extremo difícil olvidarse de ello, y efectivamente era un duro impacto darse cuenta de que el único castigado por el pasado era él, quien todavía cargaba temores e inseguridad a por mayor, por culpa del Dios en cuyo nombre no quería ni pensar y quien ninguna represalia había sufrido.

Y aquél completamente despreocupado, amistando con sus iguales; todos eran insoportablemente desvergonzados, actuando como si las afrentas antes cometidas jamás hubieran sucedido.

Saga se encerró en el baño, ignorando los llamados de Kanon, quien resignado calló y acudió a su habitación en donde se alistaría para la noche.

El mayor de los gemelos buscó en el fresco chorro de agua de la ducha alivio a los miedos que Ares le despertaba como si fuese apenas ayer que lo sentía invadiendo su mente, atrapándolo cruelmente dentro de sí mismo. Anheló valor para poder subir esas escaleras más tarde y volver a enfrentarse con él, disimulando que había superado todo.

Fingiría para protegerse, o al menos haría el esfuerzo. El conflicto residía en si alguien podría creer su colosal mentira.

-.-.-.-

Ridículo.

Era una divertida farsa; los entes que manejaban el universo, de inigualable poder y egoístas por naturaleza, festejando juntos una alianza de paz que, él sabía, no duraría ni un mísero siglo.

Guardaba su distancia de Zeus, sonreía condescendientemente a Athena, reía ante los supuestamente graciosos comentarios de Apolo, recordaba anécdotas con Hades y, al ser éste con el que más congeniaba, se dedicaban a fastidiar juntos al hermano del último.

Toda una reunión familiar. Pero había algo que faltaba y se estaba impacientando porque aquel chico —que para nada lo era ya— regresara y se prestara a ser intimidado por sus miradas.

El escarlata de sus ojos chispeó complacido cuando, tras largo rato de supervisar la puerta, observó al inolvidable Géminis entrar, mirando a su alrededor evidentemente nervioso. Ares sabía que buscaba, irónicamente, no encontrarlo. Sin embargo, para alteración del aludido, no sólo logró localizar al Dios cerca de la mesa de bebidas, sino que éste se acercó con orgulloso caminar y desfachatada actitud hasta él.

Como si de viejos amigos se tratasen, le sonreía y saludaba, ofreciéndole un trago que había tomado antes de iniciar el trayecto hacia el gemelo, mientras sus labios tocaban delicadamente el borde de su propia copa.

Saga aceptó la bebida, pero sólo miró el burbujeante contenido despectivamente sin animarse a probarla. Y sin ofenderse por la poca cortesía con que Saga recibía su amabilidad, Ares lo tomó del brazo, a lo que el otro le miró escandalizado, pero incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que lo que el pelinegro pedía.

—Acompáñame, Saga. —El gemelo caminó a su lado, cuando realmente lo que ansiaba era gritar por ayuda.

Deseó que el piso lo absorbiera y pudiera así desaparecer. Odiaba las reacciones que aquél conseguía sacarle con su simple cercanía; ese pánico irrefrenable, esas ganas de acabar con su vida antes de que le pudiese ser arrebatada de nuevo.

Cabizbajo mientras se reprendía debido a su débil control mental, detuvo los avances de sus pies cuando Ares le soltó en un pasillo aledaño al salón, desde el cual, pese a la pobre iluminación, podía ser apreciada la multitud cercana.

¿Para qué lo había llevado ahí? Es que no le agradaba compartir, no las cosas que le gustaban tanto. Y Saga era alguien que, desde la primera vez que descubrió su bendita existencia, le despertaba un magnetismo al que Ares gozaba sucumbir. Porque su propia debilidad, quebraba al otro. Y para él, no había cosa más hermosa que esa belleza rota; tal cómo él le conocía, soñaba, recordaba, y ansiaba verlo de nuevo.

Su fascinación por Saga había sido una de las razones más influyentes para su regreso. No que necesitara una excusa para estar ahí, era un Dios después de todo. Aunque a veces, admitiéndoselo sólo a sí mismo, llegaba a creer que tanto tiempo entre los humanos, pretendiendo ser uno, había causado agravios en su forma de pensar.

Porque ya había pasado un minuto y se mantenía en tanto silencio como el frágilmente expectante griego, que nula idea tenía de lo buscaba en él.

Saga debería haberlo supuesto ya que no era ninguna novedad; como siempre, Ares quería su espíritu, su cuerpo, sus temores como alimento. Y como necesidad, a las ilusiones que en un pasado le hacían soñar cosas totalmente ajenas a su maléfica mentalidad. Pero era una pizca de dulzura a la que sin querer se había hecho adicto.

No sólo los pensamientos de Saga eran dulces; su piel se prometía como tal. Sus labios, los comprobaba entonces también así.

El par de ojos verdes se abrieron en exceso, desconcertados tanto como la nariz que dejó de respirar y el corazón que golpeó bruscamente exigiendo escapar; todo igual de repentino como el beso que Saga recibió.

Inmóvil, dejó a ese contacto, al principio perplejamente tierno, continuar. Era completamente contradictorio a la maliciosa mirada color sangre que se fijaba aguda sobre sus huidizas pupilas. Tampoco tenía nada que ver con la caricia inicialmente cariñosa que recorrió su mejilla y mandíbula, haciéndole alzar un poco el rostro para que sus labios fueran partidos por una cautelosa lengua.

Seguramente había resbalado en la ducha, fracturándose el cráneo en el azulejo para morir al instante. Esto era simplemente su celestial infierno.

Pero la engañosa delicadeza con que Ares se había acercado a Saga desapareció tan repentinamente como se dio.

La caricia sobre su rostro cesó… esa mano llegó a su espalda baja y le haló con fuerza, presionándolo contra el cuerpo del Dios. Y los labios que tocaban los suyos ya no acariciaban con suavidad; succionaban exigentes, mientras la lengua intrusa se movilizaba con mayores ansias y un grupo de dientes se unían a convertir algo que en un principio había resultado agradable, en nada que Saga quisiera estar experimentando.

Gimió disgustado y finalmente reaccionó empujando al otro, quien extrañamente le dejó ir sin demora.

Resultó un timo, como todo lo que tenía que ver con aquél. Y una vez que Saga le dio la espalda con intenciones de alejarse tras haberle dirigido una furiosa mirada, Ares volvió a sujetarlo, abrazándolo por detrás y haciéndole chocar de frente bruscamente contra una pared.

Con el rostro de lado a la dura superficie, Saga se quejó y removió, incentivado por el doloroso apretón que una molestosa mano dio a su entrepierna, mientras un susurro desagradable atizó su sonrojada mejilla.

—Nunca dejaste de ser mío... —Saga cerró los ojos momentáneamente, negó con la cabeza y se impulsó con fuerza hacia atrás.

Entre risas, Ares se separó de él, sabiendo que ése no era el lugar más adecuado para conseguir lo que quería. Saga se retiró respirando alteradamente, caminando hacia atrás para prevenir cualquier artimaña que aquél pudiese tener planeada.

Regresó al salón pero se sentía tan trastornado, hasta las puntas de sus dedos temblando, que decidió salir de ahí y alejarse lo más que le fuera posible del bélico Dios.

La casa de Géminis no era el refugio más creativo pero le recordaba lo que era y por ende lo que había dejado atrás. No se encontraba más a merced de quien quisiera gobernarlo. Se había disociado de Ares definitivamente y no consentiría sus intentos por fastidiarle en esta ocasión.

Pero le afectaba, y el imprudente ardor húmedo en sus ojos le impedía negarlo ante la soledad que encontraba en el templo.

El resto de sus compañeros permanecía en la celebración. Y Saga se dio cuenta de lo incauto que había sido al caer en la trampa que ahora se revelaba, al sentir un cosmos despreciado acercándose.

De acuerdo, había conseguido acorralarlo. Estaba solo, pero de ninguna manera indefenso…

_"Ante él, siempre…_" pensó Saga, corrigiendo sus reflexiones con desesperanza.

Una mirada de Ares tenía el poder de provocarle olvidar quien era y regresarlo a sentirse como un niño incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa para evitar ser destruido.

-.-.-.-.-

Se adentró al templo. La puerta tras la cual percibía su presencia no estaba asegurada, así que eliminó sencillamente el obstáculo con un suave empuje.

Le encontró ahí, sentado en el borde de la cama con la vista concentrada en algún punto indefinido del piso. Sin hacer huido, casi como si lo esperara. Era adivinable; Saga no era alguien que pudiese escapar a él.

Cuando estuvo frente al mortal, éste se puso torpemente de pie. Y le miró con un rencor casi respirable a partir de sus descompuestas exhalaciones. Aun así, Saga se mantuvo impasible, incluso cuando sus narices estuvieron increíblemente cercanas a tocarse. No quería ser débil de nuevo.

Pero era tan difícil…

Sin tener que decir una sola palabra, Ares podía acercarse y libremente comenzar a dar fin a la utilidad de los botones de la camisa de Saga; prenda que con premura apartó lejos de la piel del gemelo así como toda otra que osara cubrirlo.

Y el entonces descubierto Géminis, tras hacer nada para detenerlo, permaneció meditabundo y rendido a la voluntad del Dios.

Éste, tomando su mano, le distanció dos pasos de la cama, para tener espacio por donde rodearlo y analizarlo furtivamente como la presa que era. Saga ni siquiera se sonrojó. Ares conocía su cuerpo tan bien como él mismo. Había sido suyo por un buen tiempo y poco le alteraba el hecho de sentir su lasciva mirada sobre sí.

Lo que le abatía era el saber con certeza que cada una de sus futuras acciones o palabras le afectaría a un nivel mucho más profundo, alimentaría la decepción que siempre había sentido hacía sí mismo. Le comprobaría fácilmente quebrantable, una vez más.

—La fiesta estaba demasiado aburrida —Ares comentó, mientras con un ágil movimiento de sus dedos despejaba parte del flequillo que se había desacomodado y cubierto más de lo debido del rostro de Saga.

—Además, con quien realmente me interesa llegar a un arreglo es contigo…

¿Arreglo? Más bien tiránica imposición era lo que buscaba. Recuperar la dominancia y ver a Saga tan dócil como en aquellos tiempos.

Las cejas de Géminis se arquearon en desconfianza, incentivadas por la sagaz media sonrisa que nunca abandonaba los labios de Ares; ésos que se acercaban súbitamente buscando los suyos.

Saga le evitó girando el rostro a un lado e inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás. Tal acción poco agradó al pelinegro, quien sujetó con intencional brusquedad su mentón, moviéndole para encontrarse con su mirada y amenazando su rebeldía con los alevosos ojos escarlatas que sabía lucir de manera envidiable.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —Saga preguntó, sosteniéndole la mirada. Ares mostró sus dientes en un gesto enfurecido, al no querer dar, o no tener, una contestación válida para aquella interrogante.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —El gemelo continuó, aunque los dedos que apretaban su barbilla con saña hacían doloroso cada movimiento que su rostro realizaba al hablar.

—Te di tanto… me quitaste la mitad de mi vida, serví para tus propósitos, ¿ahora qué más deseas? ¿Es venganza, por haber arruinado tus planes?... ¿O simple diversión? —Parpadeó cuando sintió a su mirada aguarse en exceso. Pasó saliva, para luego musitar—: De cualquier forma, ya ha sido suficiente…

El silencio duró tres segundos.

—Hablas demasiado. —Fue la cínica respuesta antes de que Ares decidiera prevenir el surgimiento de cualquier otra palabra con un beso agresivo y castigador, rematado con un abrazo opresivo.

En los recuerdos de Ares, Saga siempre había sido así; fastidiosamente parlanchín. Una consciencia indeseada desde que usurpó su cuerpo. Nunca callaba, siempre le sentenciaba por cada pecado, le reprendía como si él fuera a escucharlo.

Una voz que le persiguió por mucho tiempo después de haber sido derrotado aquella vez.

—Basta, ¡escúchame! Sólo quiero olvidarte… ¿es eso mucho pedir? Tú ya no me necesitas… —reclamó Géminis, apartándose todo lo que le fue posible del Dios. Resultó un intento pobre, pues éste aprovechó los poco equilibrados movimientos de Saga para empujarlo sobre la cama y acomodarse de inmediato sobre él.

Acercó sus labios hacia los entreabiertos del griego, acariciándolos con su caliente aliento, sonriéndoles una de tantas veces más, sabiéndose eternamente victorioso sobre Saga, quien sin dudas terminaría colaborando patéticamente en el conseguimiento de sus metas.

—Saga, no te pongas así… —consoló falsamente, mirándole con sorna y comenzando a disfrutar con intensas caricias de la deleitable figura que tenía a su completa disposición—. Llamémosle…'_destino'_

-.-.-.-.-

Él mentía. Este no era su destino, no acorde a todo lo aprendido de pequeño, todo lo que los libros decían y su Maestro repetía. Él estaba destinado a ser mucho más que el simple juguete de un Dios.

Pero al final, cada ser vivo no era más que eso. Y así, la resignación llegaba y el incipiente impulso por negarse a su presente se desvanecía veloz. Mediante el beso que compartía con Ares, éste parecía extraer sus enclenques ideas de insubordinación para inyectarle a cambio poderosos sedativos que aplacaban a la lengua que, hasta hace poco, se negaba a responderle el beso. Así mismo las piernas que antes empujaban a las suyas, evitándoles el deseado acomodo, se tranquilizaron, y finalmente Ares ya no tenía que sujetar a esas manos previamente desafiantes, pues ahora descansaban escuálidas en la cama sin que el Dios tuviera que ejercer mayor presión sobre ellas.

Tras una breve y patética lucha que jamás fue impulsada por sinceros bríos, Saga se rindió por incontable ocasión.

Fue así que el par de ambiciosas manos recorrieron su silueta con mayor soltura. Y el gemelo, en su impaciente aguarde, aceptó cada uno de esos roces; dejó que su cuerpo reaccionara a ello, que su piel se erizara, que sus traicioneras mejillas se abochornaran, que su respiración se agitara y que cada músculo se activara tensándose cada vez que aquellas manos simulaban multiplicarse y no le daban tregua.

Él guardaba silencio… sus suspiros siempre quedos, sus dientes siempre veloces a morder sus labios antes de que cualquier sonido comprometedor escapase de ellos. Sus dedos apresaban mortalmente las sábanas, liberando así lo que se impedía de expresar vocalmente. Y eso frustraba al inmortal.

Veía a ese silencio como una diminuta victoria que el gemelo ostentaba en su contra. No lo iba a consentir. Fue así que sus vengativos dientes se hundieron sobre el albo cuello con saña, haciendo a todo el cuerpo debajo de él retorcerse en molestia, y finalmente consiguió escuchar a aquellos renegados labios gemir quejumbrosos. Acto seguido, lamió pérfidamente los alrededores del oído del gemelo y le hizo temblar, para visible mortificación de aquél.

Una risa trepanó los oídos de Saga. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados; era más que suficiente escucharlo, sentirlo degustando vorazmente su piel, acariciando rudamente cada zona de su dermis y atacando con sus agresivos besos sorpresiva y eventualmente, sobresaltándolo y cansando a sus pulmones. Las inhalaciones del gemelo llegaban a ser silbantes y trabajosas.

Y cuando se arriesgó a tocarlo, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros para empujarlo y salvar a sus expuestos pezones de la guerra que Ares les daba devorándolos, succionándolos y mordiéndolos hasta que palpitaran en rojo vivo, el Dios reaccionó de inmediato, indignado ante esa ofensora resistencia…

La próxima vez que Saga abrió los ojos su rostro yacía presionado de lado sobre el colchón. Ares mantenía una mano sobre su espalda, manteniéndolo tumbado, aunque Saga no hacía ningún intento por moverse. Pensando en mil y un cosas a la vez, se desconectó de lo que sucedía y mantuvo su mente a raya, siendo consciente de su alrededor sólo en el mínimo inevitable. Su rostro aún se contorsionaba ocasionalmente, sus dedos se enganchaban a la sábana, sus labios soltaban eventuales gemiditos más que nada para mantener a los oídos de Ares contentos, pero su cabeza no se nublaba más; analizaba todo fríamente y desdeñaba las respuestas ardorosas de su cuerpo.

Esas respuestas satisfacían enormemente al Dios. Éste, sin pausar las poco delicadas caricias que sus dedos propinaban a la cada vez más robustecida virilidad de Saga, se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió fugazmente el centro de la firme espalda, regodeándose del rocío cálido y salino que los dilatados poros de esa tersa piel liberaban para su deleite.

Movió las caderas en insinuante vaivén, buscando más de los agradables estremecimientos que sufría con cada fricción de su miembro sobre las caderas del otro. Empujaba, presionando y tentándose a sí mismo antes de decidirse a una definitiva invasión, sólo tanteando el terreno y aumentando su excitación con la espera. Cada segundo era delicioso y cruel a la vez.

Deslizó la mano que mantenía en la espalda de Géminis, siguiendo el camino marcado por su columna, que se arqueaba reaccionando a la caricia del par de dedos enfilándose sobre la hilera de huesos hasta llegar a su fin, sacudiéndolo en el punto donde más nervios se enraizaban. Luego, uno de ellos, sin demora, se adentró entre sus glúteos para abrirse camino en la abertura que le recibía reticente. Como todo Saga, aprendía a ceder. Así, la invasión se duplicaba, y con el paso del tiempo, que parecía reptar inconvenientemente lento para Saga, esas exploraciones resultaban malditamente estimulantes, dificultaban demasiado el conservarse relativamente apaciguado como hasta entonces se había mantenido.

Siendo imposible disimular, sus caderas iniciaron un exigente ir y venir, moviéndose suplicantes. La sangre acudió al rostro de Saga enrojeciendo su piel en insospechado aumento. Volvió la cara hacia adelante, presionando la frente contra el colchón para ocultarse del Dios que, detrás de él, se relamía los labios, gruñía excitado y entrecerraba los ojos, sintiéndose listo para rendirse a las sensaciones que oprimían sus entrañas y encendían su sangre. Intempestivamente decidió dejarlas fluir salvajes y conocer de definitiva manera la anatomía que durante muchos años representó su hogar.

Su acceso fue contundente, extrajo un agudo grito del hombre al que sometía, e invadió el más íntimo paraje de su cuerpo con triunfal rudeza. Saboreó el estrujamiento de sus paredes engañándole con despedidas que nunca se consolidaban, burlándose con regresos profundos y enérgicos, que se repitieron a un ritmo vigoroso llevando al invasor a un gozoso delirio. Un disfrute humano que no por eso subestimaba; saciaba sus deseos de poder, su hambre por conquista, como ningún otro triunfo podría hacerlo. Así de insulsos y eufóricos eran sus pensamientos durante los instantes cúspides del placentero desasosiego al que se dejó caer.

Al receptor del fogoso trato, mientras tanto, le hacía víctima del más incomparable sentimiento de humillación. Sobre todo cuando obtenía de él, aun con su poca amabilidad, la evidencia de no ser el único atormentado por el éxtasis. La cálida humedad que cubrió sus dedos, mientras éstos apresaban fanáticos el miembro de Saga, era prueba irrefutable de lo que el aludido negaba con las agitaciones desesperadas de su cabeza y los balbuceos lastimeros que aumentaban momentáneamente de volumen.

Los lloriqueos fueron hallando discreción, pero tardaron en cesar; justo tras estallar en su interior, cuando las erráticas arremetidas que seguían no eran más que un gusto sobrante, Ares seguía escuchándole quejarse, irrealmente lejano. Y la miseria impresa en cada débil gimoteo le despertó la necesidad de reír fascinado, aun abusando de sus exhaustos pulmones.

Aunque los sonidos no fueran más que ahogados jadeos con cierta cadencia, repercutían apabullantes para el amedrentado gemelo, quien, fatigado hasta el último átomo, batallaba por soportar cada segundo hasta que esa pesadilla de su pasado volviera a donde pertenecía. A formar parte de sus más horribles memorias.

Las risas se incrementaron cuando la respiración de Ares se acercó a una regulación. Abandonó el cuerpo de Saga, quien cerca de asfixiarse por la presión que su rostro imponía contra la cama, desvió el perfil hacia un lado, y le permitió una vista aventajada de sus arreboladas mejillas al Dios que se tumbó sobre él aplastándolo, dificultando el inhalar de su nariz ya de por sí acelerado y obligándole a abrir la boca en busca de aire.

Ares llevó una mano hacia el rostro del griego y con suaves movimientos de sus dedos apartó la gran cantidad de cabellos que se adherían a la piel, revelando así el tono rojizo que coloreaba todo su rostro, pómulos y labios principalmente. Fijó sus ojos en éstos últimos y no fue complicado notar algunas marcas de dientes adornando el inferior, cercanas a sangrar y haciendo lucir a esa boca terriblemente tentadora para sus perennes instintos sanguinarios.

Irreflexivo, se inclinó la intrascendente distancia que le separaba de su pequeño banquete y atrapó parte de esos labios en un mordisco fuerte aunque un tanto fugaz. Se retiró lo que había avanzado y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Saga, asomándose para contemplar al ser humano más perfectamente creado de la historia, a su parecer.

Géminis abrió efímeramente los ojos, cerrándolos casi al instante. Y la única razón por la que Ares no reclamó a tal provocación fue porque la imagen de esas hileras de gruesas pestañas, ligeramente húmedas y apretadas temerosas unas contra otras, le pareció encantadora. Hasta el repudio que predecía que haría opacar las pupilas de Saga, en caso de que éste se atreviera a mostrarlas, le resultaba a la deidad un halago, pues el resto de las emociones de Saga le dejaban en claro que el gemelo jamás actuaría en su contra ni se rebelaría a su voluntad. Simplemente no estaba en él, Ares no lo había entrenado así.

Y es que el Dios podía percibir todo, hasta el más banal sentir de Saga. Era capaz de leer sus confusos pensamientos, y aunque no hubiera sido así, lo conocía tan condenadamente bien que no tendría problema en adivinarlos. No porque ya no compartieran una misma morada física dejaban de ser parte del otro, y eso era algo que Saga debía aprender. Ares le acababa de reafirmar tal importante lección, tratándolo como la extensión de sí mismo que lo visualizaba ser; un accesorio que estaría a su disposición por todo el tiempo que la vida del mortal durara. Ésta, la que siguiera, todas y cada una, hasta en el respiro más tímido estaría con él.

Y si resultase necesario, Ares se encargaría de proveerle inmortalidad, tuviera que hacer lo que fuera. Pero era suyo y perderlo no se retrataba como una opción que iba a permitir.

Para tal punto Saga ya debía comprender eso bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Saga rodó sobre su costado, retorciéndose perezosamente antes de decidir abrir los ojos; acción que fue acompañada por un bostezo con el que sus sentidos se activaron.

No se sorprendió de verlo frente a él. Podía haberse marchado pero el que se hubiera quedado no era demasiado increíble.

Lo que mantenía a su mirada curiosa y fija en él, específicamente su rostro, fue que pudo conocerlo de otra manera.

Durmiendo se veía humano, vulnerable.

Entonces, para romper con sus ingenuas ilusiones, las filas de oscuras pestañas se partieron y revelaron unos volcánicos ojos que le recordaban lo nulamente ordinario de su acompañante.

Saga suspiró y dio vuelta, se sentó en la cama y buscó a tientas de sus pies sus zapatos. Una mano de largos dedos que imprevistamente sintió recorriendo desde la mitad de su espalda hasta la base de ésta, peinando sus cabellos, le erizó la piel y le detuvo de continuar en su intención por abandonar el lecho.

La mano se desvió en su andar siguiendo un camino fácil, deslizándose con languidez hasta rodear su cintura, deteniéndose al plantarse sobre su abdomen. Los músculos que marcaban esa zona se tensaron; detalle que extrajo una sonrisa satisfecha aunque algo perezosa de los labios de Ares, quien contemplaba a su quieta presa y registraba cada levantamiento de los hombros y espalda de Saga cuando éste respiraba, cada vez más frecuente, cada vez más agitado.

Siempre tan absurdamente sencillo de angustiar…

El ligero bambolear del colchón avisó a Saga de un inminente acercamiento por parte de la deidad que, en contra de sus deseos, le acompañaba.

Un par de segundos tan sólo y los labios del pelinegro se hallaban explorando su hombro, y todo el recorrido que llevaba hasta su cuello. Saga dio un respingo al sentir la lengua de aquél recorriendo heridas que su dentadura había dejado, marcas alrededor de las cuales su piel se amorataba y que incluso habían despedido pequeñas gotitas de sangre la noche anterior.

Sin quererlo, se vio ladeando el rostro cuando Ares apartó varios conjuntos de su cabello y descubrió una oreja a la que recordaba sensible a partir de ciertos sucesos bastante recientes. Las imágenes acudieron a su memoria y las reacciones del disfraz en carne y hueso que usaba no se hicieron esperar.

Saga gruñó despacio cuando los brazos del Dios lo rodearon del todo, fuerte y asfixiante. Comenzó a removerse, inclinándose hacia delante para tratar de levantarse de la cama y continuar con esa vida, aún demasiado reciente, que hasta un día atrás había sido normal. Al menos lo más normal que bajo sus circunstancias hubiera imaginado poder pedir.

Deseaba regresar a su rutina libre de problemáticas y olvidarse de la hostigadora deidad que al fin y al cabo tendría que irse pronto. Ya resuelto el arreglo, no habían más excusas para que Athena consintiera la presencia del resto de los Dioses en su Santuario.

Sin más remedio se marcharía. Hoy, ahora.

—¿Saga? ¿Estás aquí? —Kanon, tambaleándose un poco debido a la enorme cantidad de bebidas embriagantes que había ingerido en la fiesta de la cual apenas volvía (a esas cinco y tanto de la mañana), llamó a su extraviado gemelo desde el pasillo, aproximándose a la puerta de la habitación de Saga.

Lo había perdido de vista muchas horas atrás, y ya que Athena deseaba verlos a todos pronto, no le había quedado más remedio que buscarlo, incluso con lo mareado que pudiese sentirse.

Saga se demoró en contestar y empujó al Dios que lo abrazaba recargándose a su espalda, dando un par de codazos para quitárselo de encima, a los que Ares insólitamente no renegó.

—Kanon… —siseó entre dientes.

Lo recordaba más que bien. Lo repudiaba ilimitadamente. Su voz tan sólo le enfermaba y no quería quedarse a ver cómo aquél, con su sacrílega existencia, intentaba imitar burdamente el divino físico de _su_ Saga.

Desapareció. Saga supo que al voltear no lo hallaría más gracias al fugaz golpe de aire que pareció rodearlo por unos momentos; ese aire que azotó contra su rostro aturdiéndolo temporalmente y cortándole la respiración, y que se esfumó tan repentinamente como había llegado.

—¡Al fin se han ido! —Kanon entró al cuarto, refiriéndose con su aliviada expresión al montón de deidades invasoras. Su alegre y entorpecido andar se detuvo. No había otra opción más que frenar sus pasos ante la imagen de su hermano, desnudo como nunca acostumbraba a dormir, cabizbajo, hasta tembloroso si sus ojos no le engañaban. Ocultó su preocupación y fingió naturalidad. Arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose de lado en el marco de la puerta.

—Y tú, ¿dónde andabas? —Kanon preguntó. Saga se tardó en contestar. Vaciló en moverse; la posición gacha que su rostro había adquirido ayudaba a que gran parte de su larga cabellera cayera al frente cubriendo las más notables marcas que los rudos besos de Ares habían dejado sobre su piel. Cuando se puso de pie caminó directamente al armario para buscar una túnica con la que cubrirse. Kanon le estudió desconcertado, pero sin poder hacer que sus neuronas trabajaran al cien por ciento, despidió el retraído comportamiento de Saga como figuraciones suyas.

—Vine temprano a casa —el mayor se excusó encogiéndose de hombros. Finalmente enfrentó a Kanon y fabricó para él un pobre pretexto de sonrisa.

—Bueno, vístete, nos reuniremos a desayunar con Athena. Hay unos asuntos que quiere hablar con nosotros… —Saga asintió y Kanon dio la vuelta para seguir hasta su recámara, donde se despediría del desarreglado traje que portaba para buscar algo más sencillo.

Saga se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de su habitación, trancándola. Buscó las prendas que usaría y se dirigió al baño que la pieza incluía, donde tomó una demorada y relajante ducha para después vestirse.

Fue al percatarse del reflejo que le regalaba un empañado espejo, ubicado sobre el lavamanos, que una duda predecible surgió.

Se acercó al espejo, poco a poco, cada paso siendo alentado por un temor que sabía infantil, basado en una posibilidad que, dado su presente, resultaba improbable.

Y aun cuando no paraba de repetirse mentalmente lo insulso de su actuar, fue incapaz de reprimir la desesperada necesidad por descubrir a sus miedos infundados. Su mano pasó sobre la sólida y lisa textura, borrando el vapor ahí condensado para proporcionar claridad a la imagen que le respondía.

Miró fijamente el reflejo de sus ojos, acercándose lenta y gradualmente a la superficie reflectora, ansioso de no perder ni el más insignificante detalle que pudiera proporcionarle una pista que facilitara la demostración de sus paranoicas sospechas como verdaderas.

Pero todo le parecía igual que siempre. Los exactos mismos trazos de jade sobre un verde más oscuro que parecían chispear tímidamente, dándole un discreto brillo a las oscuras pupilas que flotaban en medio de aquella lemanita acuosa, titilando incesantes, nerviosas.

Parpadeó y miró de nuevo, sin ningún resultado una vez más. Nada se escondía en esa diminuta profundidad, al menos nada que su visión pudiera discernir.

—¿Estás ahí?... —murmuró despacio, con una inseguridad casi infantil. Escuchó a su voz quebradiza y tragó saliva para lubricar su garganta, pero ya no abrió los labios de nuevo. No preguntó nada más. El silencio que recibía como respuesta era tranquilizador y no tentaría a su suerte.

—¡Saga, apresúrate! —Desde afuera le llamaba su hermano, tocando la puerta de manera insistente.

Saga exhaló con pesadez y abrió la llave del agua, humedeció sus manos y trasladó el refrescante líquido a su rostro. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, esperando que las vivencias recientes se asentaran en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, y suspiró forzándose alivio.

El alivio se tornó verdadero tras un respiro más con el que se convencía de estar a salvo. Era algo que necesitaba, fuera o no verdad.

Entonces detuvo el correr del chorro del agua, dejó el cuarto de aseo y posteriormente la habitación.

Cuando se encontró con Kanon, incluso pudo sonreír.  
**  
****-.-.-FIN-.-.-**


End file.
